The Hamburg Song
by J'aime l'amour
Summary: Eponine's feelings are perfectly described by The Hamburg Song by Keane. But We all know who we wanted to finally win Marius's love in the end.
1. Chapter Eins

The Hamburg Song...er...story

I watched as Marius talked to men on the street, handing them bonds and swinging from the miserable buildings that housed them. Other students behind him did the same. _To be happy and educated..._He merrily skipped towards me and I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"'ponine, and how are you this fine day?"

_How do you think I am? My life is hell. _"I'm fine, Marius. Just fine." he looked at me quizzically and turned back towards the rest of the beggars at his feet when one shouted his name.They all looked like me. Thin, with sunken eyes and ever-tensed muscles. But there was a sort of delusional happiness about us. Though people looked down as they passed, we had our simple pleasures. I smiled and stared at the ground, thinking of fiery Gavroche, who never missed a chance to tella stranger about his troubles. Marius turned back to me. "I need to ask you something," he muttered as he grabbed my hand.

Wehurried to a bridge that overlooked the river Seine. He grabbed my hands desperately and looked into my eyes with lust I had never seen before. _Could this be my moment? _

_"_Eponine," he pleaded. "Dear, sweet, Eponine."

_Does he love me, too?_

_"_Do you know," he started. I gazed into his dark eyes. _"_Do you know of a girl named Cosette?"

"I…"my mind screamed, "_But I love you!" _"Yes. I do."

"Could you…"_throw her into the river for me? Oh, Marius, I'd be much obliged… "_Could you lead me to her?" he begged.

Years ago, I had laughed at the filth on the streets of Paris. I had laughed at the orphan, Cosette, that served my mother, Madame Thernadier in our inn. Now there was no girl I would rather be.

"Of course, Marius," I assured. "What are friends for?"

"Oh, Eponine!" his eyes shined with tears. He quickly kissed my cheek before sprinting across the bridge. _No doubt Grantaire will taunt him for this later…_


	2. Chapter Zwei

Chapter Zwei

_I don't wanna be adored, _

_don't want to be first in line,_

_Or make myself heard._

_I'd like to bring a little light,_

_to shine a light on your life,_

_to make you feel loved..._

* * *

I pulled my overcoat a little tighter around my thin waist. My stomach, as always, growled for food, but there was none to give it.Though the night was dark, the weather was too viciously chilly for sleep. So I walked. I stopped at the bridge that Marius had walked me to two days ago. I recalled bringing him to Cosette only the night before, and seeing the love in their eyes; hearing them speak like they had known each other forever. Staring into the rain-swollen river, my eyes began to water. The reflections of streetlights became misty and I imagined his reflection at my side. I hugged my own shoulders against the bitter wind, but pretended they were his arms around me. A fallen teardrop interrupted my half-imagined reflection. I turned from the bridge and continued the walk. The pavement looked strangely metallic in the moonlight, and the trees sparkled with stars. I wondered how an ordinary night like this could become a magical one, and wished I had another to confide in, someone to share my pain. But there was no one but Marius. So I sang to the empty streets, my own melancholy lullaby:

"And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own... "

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned on my heel to find none other but Cosette, staring at me as if paralyzed. Her look of shock morphed into a sad one as I caught her eye.

"she sings," She announced to no one.

"I'm sorry you're not the only one in Paris with a soprano voice," I snapped. Years on the streets had left me cold, bitter. I wasn't about to play polite with the girl who took Marius from me.

"I can only assume_ that _was about Marius," Cosette whispered._She acts like she's the hurt one here. _"He has assured me..." she faked a wan smile with her next words, "...that you were naught more than friends. I'm sorry." She left just as quietly as she came._Perfect little Cosette. Always the victim. That should've been my life! She deserves the harsh reality of the streets, not I. _I remained motionless, gaping in disbelief. The worst had happened. She knew. _But will she tell Marius? No...she wouldn't make such a wave. Much more likely she'd make up a nasty lie... _for the rest of the night I paced back and forth across the bridge, debating with myself. By the time daylight turned the streets to gold, I knew what must be done. I hurried back home, mind racing with thoughts of Marius.


End file.
